SasoDei: Dirty Little Secret
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: In the organization known as the Akatsuki, members were not allowed to let their personal feelings get in the way of things. But Sasori and Deidara bent that rule every night and had no regrets. SasoDei lemon/lime


A/N: Let me clear something up, this fanfiction that you are about to read isn't one of my own. I didn't write it, my best friend StormofyourDestiny (otherwise known to me and everyone else as Mandy). She writes just like I do, but...she won't get an account for some reason that I can't wrap my head around. She still wanted this one to be seen by the readers and gave me permission to take it and publish it myself. We both like SasoDei, so I couldn't help but decide to publish it. As there isn't, and never will be, enough of the pairing in the fandom! :D Also, this is sort of a lemon, briefly it gets explicit. So maybe the correct term would be lime.

Please read and review, she is really anxious to see what people think of her writing. And I will have to face her depression if she gets none. ^^'

_. . . . ._

_SasoDei: Dirty Little Secret_

_By: StormofyourDestiny_

_. . . . ._

In the infamous organization known as the Akatsuki, there were certain rules that the feared S-ranked shinobi had to be forced to obey. The most strict one being, and we quote: "members are not allowed to let their feelings get the best of them, no relationships need to be formed". In short, that means that members can get along at least somewhat both on the battlefield and at the base. But since ninja do not really need emotions and personal feelings, strong friendships and especially romantic relationships were not tolerated by the leader.

They were all formed together as a group for one reason and one reason only: to capture all of the jinchuriki that contain the spirits of all nine beasts. So that they may continue with their secret plans. And any strong relationships between members would only get in the way.

So that is why...Sasori and Deidara, the two artists with very different opinions on what art truly was, kept their honest feelings for each other a closely-guarded secret from anyone else. Hiding it by throwing words and curses around at each other that they didn't mean, and openly implying to others that they wished they did not have to be partnered together.

But at the end of the day, when the full moon rose high into the dark sky, when the starlight shined down to the earth, when the crickets chirped and everything was at rest, the desire for each other that they locked up all came out. No one would be able to hear or see them, they remained in their shared room and would let it all out little by little. Throwing caution to the wind at least until the sun arose.

After retiring to their room for the night, Sasori would gather some of his latest puppets that he was working on and sit on the edge of the bed, contemplating different ways that their attacks and strength could be increased. He wouldn't hide inside the body of Hiruko, the Iwa terrorist was the only soul that could see him in his self-proclaimed true form.

Deidara liked this fact. He thought of it to be interesting that he was the only person out of all the Akatsuki whom could view his real form. He would enter the room and slip off his cloak, carelessly tossing it to the floor as he walked over to the table where his bags of clay sat at and reached his hand in there, letting the unusual mouth on it take a bite and begin molding it into whatever shape or form he wished.

And then he would turn and steal a glance at his Danna. Sasori was trying to become more human now, and despite being at least thirty, he remained looking young. But that was just fine with him, he looked so attractive. With his messy crimson red hair, his striking and cloudy hazel eyes, his...well the list of things never had an end in sight. Maybe the ex-Suna nin contained no patience for anything, maybe he could be so damn aggravating with his constant talk about how art was eternal and would always remain, he still was very important to him. Even if he didn't – or couldn't – act like it or mention it, he still...loved him.

Next, Sasori would feel the longing gaze on him that he just could not ignore, he would pause his work and then look up and meet his partner's eyes. He would just think for a few moments, about how he could be such an annoying brat, so reckless and careless when in battle and even in life, but he had been able to see through that as time passed. Nobody was as tough as they tried to act, Sasori always had found that to be true. And somehow, he knew that this theory applied to the ex-Iwa nin as well. Deidara also was quite nice to look at; with his long golden blond hair, slanted and shining dark blue eyes, and then his body was pretty...well...that list goes on and on without an end. And despite not acting like he cared about him so strongly, despite not being able to say that he did, he secretly...still loved him.

Holding eye contact for a little while, Deidara would eventually give in to all the tension that he was feeling. He would feel horrible from having to harbor his feelings and by nightfall, he just wanted to lie down and let Sasori take him. So he quietly walked across the room to his bed and would sit beside the puppet master. In a matter of seconds, he would give him a suggestive smile that was only reserved for his Danna. And he would reach his hands up to his hair and release it from it's ponytail. Long and perfectly straight golden blond hair would fall down to his shoulders at a fast speed and give him a bit of a feminine appearance, but Sasori didn't care about that.

Having a feminine appearance made him seem just that more beautiful anyway. You could still tell that he was male anyway.

Pretty soon, a pair of arms would encircle around the puppet master's neck. And hot breathing hit his ear. White fingers would twirl and play with his crimson locks teasingly. Sasori would pretend to not care about his advances and would briefly give him a meaningless aggravated expression before briefly resuming his work. And then Deidara would playfully pout and then lift his shirt up off his chest; said shirt met the deserted cloak on the stone flooring. While Sasori got a good glimpse of his upper torso, the blond terrorist would take off his own pants, leaving himself in only his boxers.

It wouldn't take long for Sasori to be turned on by the sight. He always would know what he was hinting at, but he didn't mind. He would always give in and push away his work for a little action. He wasn't addicted to sex, mind you. But neither had much time together as it was. Only at night when all was silent and peaceful and everyone was asleep could they show each other just how much they cared about the other person. He would smirk and then slip out of his own cloak, tossing it to the floor in the same manner as the eager blond. And then he would turn and press his lips fiercely against his and reach his arms around his slim waist into the steamy kiss, holding onto him tightly.

Shortly, Deidara would moan in pleasure and back up and lie down onto the bed, Sasori would lie over him and give him full permission to strip off his pants and underwear between the breaths they took through the kiss. They always seemed to get lost in the heat of the moment when their lips would meet. Nothing else in this world mattered at all, just as long as this moment would never come to a conclusion. That each night of their limited time together could go on forever.

Afterward, Sasori and Deidara would break the kiss and just lie there, both already getting so aroused and hard by now. It was at this point that Sasori would slowly and sensationally trail his fingers down to the sides of his lover's waist. The blond would sigh dreamily in response as his fingers would pull down his boxers all the way down his slim and smooth legs and leave them on the floor. Once completely naked, Deidara would maneuver a hand to his Danna's crotch and the mouth on it would eagerly lick it's lips and then the flesh. Enjoying the taste, it would not stop for several seconds until it provoked a reaction.

While the hand did it's job, Deidara would grab his lover's neck and pull him closer to which their lips would meet fast. The kiss would always end up being rather chaste, but rapidly steaming until the two of them were moaning in sheer pleasure from the intensity. Soon, the mouth licking at his crotch would get pretty horny once it began to get an interesting taste of the flowing cum. It would open up and suck hungrily and near uncontrollably on his dick. Feeling this, Sasori would always not expect that and break the kiss long enough to stare at Deidara with slightly widening eyes.

Deidara never had an explanation for using his hand for the blowjob. Instead of exchanging words he would always just hold the gaze and smirk impishly. Keep in mind that those hands weren't just for making art. There were several other uses as well. This one being his personal favorite.

Sucking and savoring the cum, the hand's mouth finished as soon as it felt no more flowing. That was when Deidara would bring the hand away from his crotch and then to his own mouth, teasingly, he would lick the dripping white liquid with the most devious glint in those dark blue orbs. It turned on Sasori even more, which they both liked.

Each night, since their time was always fleeting, the two partners would vary with what kind of sex act they were performing and who would be doing what. But this was mostly how it always went. Beyond this point, things would really be satisfying and exciting for the both of them. Once they would repeat and perform another blowjob, then they would both collapse for a short period of time onto the bed.

Just lying there, feeling this strong shocking sensation through their bodies. Most of the time, it only took about twelve silent and calming seconds before Deidara would look over at Sasori and smirk at him, shifting onto his side and trying to hint at something.

Naturally, Sasori didn't need to have any explanation. He always knew what the blond terrorist was hinting at. And he didn't mind at all, as the best part was yet to come. So he would shift over behind him as he sat up and penetrate. And he knew just when Deidara was really beginning to get into when he would release a moan and allow him to thrust as many times as he wanted. It didn't matter to him.

After long, passionate hours passed, the sun would rise in the sky. As it attempted to filter through the windows of the base, the two artists were collapsed on the bed in each others' arms. Never wanting to leave the bed after having such a memorable time.

But all good things must come to an end eventually. Before someone could appear at their door and yell at them to get up and join everyone else, Deidara and Sasori would awaken, dress, and get ready to begin the day. Once they left the room, it was time to put on the masquerade for the other Akatsuki, so that nobody would suspect a thing, just in case their fun had been overheard the previous night.

In the infamous organization known as the Akatsuki, there were certain rules that the feared S-ranked shinobi had to be forced to obey. The most strict one being, and we quote, "members are not allowed to let their feelings get the best of them, no relationships need to be formed". But Deidara and Sasori, two artists, partners, and lovers, bent that particular rule. It was their own dirty little secret that Pein would never figure out.

In a certain point of view, they liked things just the way they were. Even if it was hard to deal with.

_Fin_

_. . . . ._

A/N:

I hope that you enjoyed the fanfic. StormofyourDestiny hopes that as well. Any comments and criticism is accepted, as she said to me. And hey, maybe she will even suck it up and make an account if she's convinced that readers actually like her writing!


End file.
